Ninjas of the Centry, Unite!
by CastleVmaster
Summary: Super ninja duck and his comrades have to defeat the evil mennace. R&R!
1. Episode 1: Evil Kaweasel's Raid

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPER NINJA DUUUUUUCK!  
  
CastleVmaster: I came up with this while I was drawing comics(I have no life) and I wanted to see what it would be like if I put in manuscript, tell me if it's good! R&R!  
  
Theme song: SUPER NINJA DUCK, HE DOES LOTS OF STUFF! SUPER NINJA DUCK, HE ONLY WINS BY LUCK! SUPER NINJA DUCK, HE DON'T GIVE A FUCK! SUPER NINJA, SUPER NINJA, SUPER NINJA DUUUCK! SUPER NINJA SUPER NINJA, SUPER NINJA DUUCK!  
  
Super Ninja Duck-- Episode 1: Super Ninja Duck Versus: Evil Kaweasel  
  
Prologue: Super Ninja duck is a masked super hero (Duck), who fights evil and trains other super ninjas such as Super ninja fish, cow, and hippo. Each Ninja has their certain traits (and theme song), and there will be approximately 6-10 episodes if it goes well...  
  
::In the vast lairs of "The Layer of Weasels," Evil Kaweasel is plotting his next scheme against super ninja duck and his comrades.::  
  
EKW(evil kaweasel): I believe it is time for super ninja duck to die at the hands of. EVIL KAWEASEL, MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
::Meanwhile, SND(super ninja duck) Was training his students when a giant samurai sword came flying over his head! Luckily, SND could dodge.::  
  
EKW: So, you dodged. muahaha.. Not bad!  
  
Super Ninja cow: Moo, moo moo moo. moo.  
  
Super ninja Frog: That's right, no one messes with Super Ninja duck! Eat this! ::each Super ninja frog and cow whip out a pair of sharpened sticks made of led, and they start twirling them like a baton, while super ninja fish. um. just kind of flops around on the ground.::  
  
Super ninja duck: Quack, quack quack quack. ::throws throwing stars at EKW::  
  
Evil Kaweasel was able to dodge all of these attacks, and it's up to super ninja fish, living in his water bowel, to destroy the Dastardly Fiend of all Fiendatude!  
  
SUPER FISH, HE CAME FROM A WATER DISH! ::jumps out of bowel:: SUPER NINJA FISH. um. he doesn't do that much shit. :: falls on top of EKW's head::  
  
EKW: get of my head..  
  
Fish: Um. ok.  
  
::super ninja fish is punched down to the ground in slow motion::  
  
Cow:: (still slo-mo) MOOOOOOO- ::fish hits ground::  
  
Cow: OOOOooooooo!!!  
  
Cow: MOO, MOO MOO MOO!  
  
Frog: Oh man, they had to piss him off.  
  
::cow takes out his fists of cold hooves and blinding fury of Moo's, and punches EKW into a far off rock::  
  
SND: Oooh. denied.  
  
Super ninja fish: you know. I'm not dead.  
  
EKW powers up into a raging rabid rampage (don't you love alliterations?), and his muscles quadruple in size!!  
  
Super ninja fish: OH MY GOD! He powered up to SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPIALIDOUCIOUS TO THE POWER OF FOUR!  
  
EKW: So you've noticed. (Makes muscles that look like an anchor and steam boat from Popeye the Sailor man)  
  
The frog decides to take a drastic measure and "puffs" himself up!  
  
They each seemed equally matched, trading off punches and kicks, when EKW punched Super ninja frog so hard that it knocks the "air" out of him. Never before has the Super Ninja Clan had such trouble defeating such a menace!  
  
EKW: So. what do you plan to do, insolent fool! MUAHAHA! NOTHING, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!  
  
Super ninja duck landed a punch on him, and knocked him far into the abyss of a giant cliff. He was pretty pissed off, and power up to SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPIALIDOUCIOUS TO THE POWER OF EIGHT!  
  
Super ninja fish: It's time for some pay back. (whips out machine gun)  
  
EKW: Im. impossible.  
  
Super ninja fish: AHHHH!!! ::fires machine gun furiously at EKW, while EKW watched helplessly as he was getting "popped full of led."  
  
Super ninja fish: MUAHAHAHA ::takes out a missile launcher::  
  
Super ninja frog: TAKE COVER!  
  
BOOOM!!  
  
Frog: Woah.  
  
JOIN US NEXT TIME WITH THE SUPER NINJA CLAN! 


	2. Episode 2: Super evil ninja guy?

Episode 2: SUPER NINJA DUCK vs. SUPER EVIL NINJA GUY!  
  
It has passed a month since EKW has "bitten the dust," and already, four new recruits have joined the squad: super ninja gecko, penguin, hippo, and walrus! What luck, because today, they face yet another evil person..... another super ninja?  
  
Super Ninja Duck was giving Super ninja hippo a lecture about how he shouldn't eat other people's couches, mistaking them for a giant hoagie, when two giant beams cut through the walls of their super ninja fortress...  
  
SND: QUAACK!  
  
Super ninja Walrus: Did they have to break through my wall?  
  
Super Ninja Gecko: Yea, why do they always have to break the house! It's not fair!  
  
Super Ninja Hippo: Hey, why does the bad guy have our bandana logo?  
  
SND: Quack, quack quack quack? (translation: Super ninja guy?)  
  
Super Evil Ninja guy (SENG): I AM NOT SUPER EVIL NINJA GUY, MUAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL, AND NOW I AM KNOWN AS SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT OLD AND DECREPIT MASTER! MY NAME IS SUPER EVIL NINJA GUY! BOW DOWN TO ME! MUAHAHAHA-  
  
Super ninja gecko punched SENG square in the face, and enraged him! Each of them took there stances.  
  
SENG: And who would this pathetic worm be?  
  
Super ninja gecko: I am super ninja gecko!  
  
SENG: YOU CAN SAVE ME ON CARE INSURRANCE!?  
  
Super ninja gecko: I'M NOT FROM GIEKO! AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Suddenly, gecko powers up enormously in a ball or fiery rage!  
  
Super ninja hippo: What's up with him?  
  
Super ninja Penguin: It's kind of like how I get pissed off when people call me a penguin.  
  
Hippo: You're not?  
  
::While they were having a conversation, super ninja gecko punched and kicked SENG into the rocks far off on the island:: SUPER NINJA GECKO! NO HE'S NOT FROM GIEKO! SUPER NINJA GECKO! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE THAT RHYMES WITH GECKO!  
  
SENG: Erg. you'll pay for that! ::takes out giant sword that looks like cloud's and slices super ninja gecko's tail off::  
  
Super ninja gecko: You are soo lucky I grow those back!  
  
Super ninja Hippo: EAT THIS! ::jumps up and down, causing an earthquake. Then while SENG was down, he jumped ontop of him and sat there. Unluckilly, it wasn't enough...::  
  
SENG: GET OFF ME YOU FAT TUB OF LARD! AHH!! ::blows him away::  
  
Super ninja penguin: NOOOOOOO!!!!! ::eyes turn red::  
  
SENG: MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Super ninja penguin: LAUGH WHILE YOU'RE STILL BREATHING! FISHY.  
  
SENG: What?  
  
Super ninja penguin: ISHY.  
  
SENG: What the hell are you saying?  
  
Super ninja penguin: HAAAAAAA! ::thousands of fish and a bodacious ball fly out of super ninja penguins wings::  
  
SENG: NOOO!!! ::gets blown up::  
  
The rubble clears and it shows that the penguin's attempt were of no avail. he still stands...  
  
SENG: You- think- that was enough- to defeat. me! Fool! What the...???  
  
Wait a minute, super ninja fans! Those weren't any normal fish! Those are super ninja piranhas! They tear him up to little pieces, burping in satisfaction.  
  
Super ninja frog: Remind me not to piss him off.  
  
SND: Quack, quack quack quack. 


End file.
